Just a Lost Memory
by Otaku4566soulreaper
Summary: Kyo and Tohru finally realize their feelings for each other, but when Akito finds out and erases Tohru's memories can the cat get her back? KxT KyoxTohru Kyo and Tohru
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I just had this crazy Fruits Basket idea and decided to fly with it. So this is how it goes:**

**I DO NOT own Fruits Basket…If I did, well. Just read the story. Yuki is a little OOC. **

"Miss Honda," Yuki said, always overly polite, "This is a wonderful tea. Please, tell me, what herbs did you use?" He inclined his head upward to look at her, a gray lock of hair falling across his face. She found that so annoying! Why did he have to wear his hair long anyways, huh? It was just a distraction…whatever. She would never voice her annoyance though. She was a guest in their home and she could not betray their hospitality by being rude. So Tohru just smiled wide.

"Thank you Yuki-kun. It was nothing really, just lemon verbena and mint with some steaming water. Nothing really." she repeated. He was always so extensively polite. This was the least of her problems however; polite was much better then perve-

"Oh yes Tohru, my pretty flower!" Shigure gushed. "Fabulous tea! I'd like to see what else you could do." He winked at her and grinned. Tohru blushed furiously turning to the cat boy behind her.

"Shigure don't be such a pervert," this was the new voice. She smiled fondly at Kyo. His reddish orange hair fell into his face, but not in an annoying way. Not into his actual face, just over his forehead. He didn't notice her friendly expression as he was glaring Shigure with a deep loathing. She knew that Kyo hated the dog, but this looked seemed a little excessive. Of course, she didn't know the _whole _reason for this death look.

Kyo was angry. Very angry. His hands were shaking viciously and he was grinding his teeth together in his mouth. Shigure's comment was so unbelievably perverted he wasn't even sure the dirty minded dog had realized just what he had said. Of course, there was another reason that he was upset at the comment. And from Tohru's confused look at his deadly gaze that fell upon Shigure he could conclude that she didn't know it. She was a little awkward with other members of the zodiac during these situations, but around her housemates she handled it quite well.

"Did you like the tea Kyo-kun?" She looked at him with her big bluish green eyes that were like peaceful and blissful oceans and a face that begged him to answer kindly. Of course, his 'friends' had other plans.

"I'm sure he did Miss Honda." Damn rat! He always had to answer for him, respond as if Kyo couldn't, treat him like a child whenever they were with Tohru. Now that was torture. The very existence of that gray freak was a large crack down the glass of his life. Any decision he made, any at all, whether it was getting angry for seemingly no reason or storming away to the forest in unknown frustration. Now was another one of those times where he blew an invisible fuse.

"Rat," Kyo growled, "I can speak by myself perfectly fine. To Tohru or anyone else! You don't need to do it for me!" His voice was a growl and he could tell it was scaring the girl of the house more than a little. "And yes," he continued, turning to Tohru, "I enjoyed the tea immensely." As he said this, Yuki looked at the brunette as well and Kyo seized his opportunity to deliver a powerful punch to Yuki's cheek.

"Oh look," taunted Yuki, "the _cat_," he spat the word like sour milk, "has decided to fight back." Then he stood up and stalked out of the room. Shigure sighed over dramatically and stood, turning away from the two.

"I'll get him." with that he followed the rat up the stairs. Ever since Kagura had officially given up on the one she 'desperately wanted but would despairingly never have,' and moved to South Dakota in the US Yuki had been much more aggressive, angry, and protective of Tohru. They weren't dating, but he acted like she was property of his. He always introduced her to new Sohmas and normal people too. Kyo was tired of it.

Tohru wasn't an object. She couldn't be owned. It should be up to her who she talked to and who she didn't, not a decision made by the idol of their high school. And she definitely should be able to hear someone's opinion made, not by Yuki, but straight from that person's mouth. No matter who she was, Tohru deserved freedom. This freedom was the one Yuki would not allow her.

It made Kyo so angry and yet he couldn't do anything about it. Not with that curse around he couldn't. For another time in his sad life, Kyo Sohma could do nothing, nothing at all.

"I'm out of here!" the desperate teen said, throwing his arms into the air, causing his orange hair to shake as he shook his head, "I thought that just maybe that rat would give me a good fight for once." It was true. When he had thrown that punch he had wished with every ounce of his being that the worthless rodent named Yuki would stay and give him an honest fight. Ever since Kagura abandoned Kyo-which he wasn't sad about- they hadn't had a really true, all out brawl like they had when they had just met Tohru.

Nope.

Nada.

Zip.

Not one nice fistfight.

Not one wrestling match.

Not even a small thumb war. Heck, he would've been fine with even that.

Not.

One.

Single.

Physical.

Competition.

And that was making Kyo mad. So he headed for the door on the opposite side of the room that Shigure and Yuki had left from and was just through the door frame when Tohru walked/chased to catch up with him.

"Kyo-kun, I'm sorry Yuki is always so-" at that moment Kyo spun around, about to interrupt her apology.

"It doesn't matter, I-" She nearly ran into him with her entire body but the doorframe stopped her, catching her arms on either side but letting the rest of her body pitch forward. Their chests didn't collide, thus preventing his transformation. But when they both spun around at the same time, something else met. They were face to face for a millisecond before hers was pressed onto his. This small action caused a small, forced kiss. Both of them opened their eyes wide, quite astonished that they would end up like this, especially when Kyo was angry.

For two or three seconds, they remained like that, lips together eyes open wide, waiting for the other to pull apart or keep the kiss going. Who would it be? Kyo decided he should be first; he was the guy after all. So right then he made a choice that changed not only their lives, but also the lives of every Sohma.

He kissed her. Not some squashed lip exchange but a real kiss. His eyes lost their waiting look but didn't close. No, they wouldn't close until she moved. When she did…she kissed him back.

Once they pulled apart, Kyo smiled and grasped her hand. "I love you Kyo-kun." Her voice was small, like a frightened child that was cowering in a dark corner. The words coursed through him like sweet venom. It was some sort of chemical, deadly and intoxicating but better than anything he had ever known. Then the real virus began.

"I love you too Tohru." They kissed again. They separated smiling again. Happy through the pain of their cursed life.

No one noticed the curtains that draped outside of the window parting. No one noticed the gleaming eye that peered through the glass, watching the moment with a happy greed. His black hair surrounded the small bit of his pale face that could be seen through the windowpane.

"Now," Akito growled with a vengeance, "now I have a wonderful reason."

The unexpected couple continued to hold hands and look at each other, Kyo occasionally glaring in the direction that Yuki had gone. But then his alert red eyes caught something else. Another eye, this one gray and dark, glaring happily through the window.

"Tohru," Kyo pointed to the window, "We have a big problem." She looked at the window just as Akito disappeared from view into the night.

"You don't think…"she blushed, "he saw do you?" The orange haired boy just nodded sadly and squeezed her hand. "I was hoping that you wouldn't say that."

**This is not a one shot and I'm going to continue it! Just wait you'll see! I don't know if I'll be updating it soon though…Wait I have nothing to do all week so I can!**

**Yuki: You're just realizing that stupid?**

**Me: Don't call me stupid!**

**Yuki: Then don't act stupid, stupid.**

**Grrr…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is continuing my new Fruits Basket story! Thanks for favoriting Cosplayingninjas! You are the first and there-for the best! Notes:**

**NekoSkittles, and everyone else, I'm sorry for not explaining. Akito was at Shigure's house because he was watching Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki to see if there was any romance involving Tohru so that he had a good reason to erase her memory. And he found what he wanted…**

**Momiji: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Hope that clears things up! :)**

**Now, continuing the story:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

As Akito walked into the main house, all of the maids, servants and butlers, friends of Sohmas that knew their secrets were waiting for him. "Akito!" the maid squealed, a friend of Kagura.

"We were all soooo worried," her twin sister, a gardener, squeaked.

"With your disease," continued Hatori's brother Jomi, also a doctor, "Going out in this weather," he said gesturing to the rapidly falling snow out side, "it could trigger excessive spasms or heart failure." He waved them all off with a flick of his hand.

"No need to worry," he walked out backwards, facing his nervous staff, "It will all be just fine. Send for Shigure and Hatori. Immediately." His main secretary nodded and rushed out into the hall to call the dog and the dragon over.

"And you!" he barked in a low rasp to the main chef who began to shake just from being spoken to by Akito, "get me some fish. Raw." (Ew!) He drawled leaving the main chef to stammer a hushed 'yes master' before rushing to get the strange request.

As Akito strode around his room the snow continued to fall outside, wet and heavy like the tears that he knew would soon stain that poor girl's cheeks. _Perfect,_ the spirit of the God hiding inside him purred, _Just perfect. I've got them all right where I want them._ _They can't stop me now. No one can stop me now. They have 3 days. Only 3 left, for happiness, pain, and love. And then it will all be gone._

"Yes, yes, okay. I'll be there. 3:30 you say? Alright." Shigure hung up the phone and moaned. It was the day after Akito's 'visit' to Shigure's and Kyo and Tohru were together all the time. Kissing, walking around the forest together, and just talking. They knew that their happiness wasn't going to last long. And no one was happy about it. Except for maybe Yuki, he hadn't exactly appreciated their love for each other. He only expected them to be punished, beaten maybe or separated, knowing of the other but not allowed to see each other. He never expected what happened. No one did.

"What is it Shigure?" said Tohru, always worried and concerned for others. She sat up, bringing her head off of Kyo's lap where she had been laying, "Is something wrong? Are we out of Soy sauce again? I'll go get some right away if you need me to, I-" Shigure cut her off by waving his hand carelessly in her direction.

"No need for all that. After all, we got new soy sauce yesterday and I don't think Kyo uses that much." He looked down at her as if in a scolding way except his gaze was playful. Tohru giggled lightly. "I'm just going to go out at 3:30 this Thursday (it was Tuesday that day, btw.). Akito's secretary called and she wants Hatori and I to come over. Says that Akito needs to talk to us. And I have an idea what this might be about." The taller Sohma looked down at the two, Tohru playing with Kyo's hair and Kyo trying to swipe away her hands making her giggle.

"Really Tohru, this could be serious," Kyo said grabbing her hands and dropping his down to the ground, "He can't be happy about…us." This made both Tohru and the orange haired cat blush, "And I know he's not going to let us off the hook easily. Knowing Akito, he'll be rash and maybe even beat us. But we all know what he really wants to do," He looked around the room and saw Shigure nod, Yuki-who was moping in the corner-nod as well, and saw Tohru looking around feverishly trying to understand.

"W-what?" she continued to swivel her head, "What will he want to do?" Kyo reached up and tapped her temple lightly with his index finger.

"Your memories," said Yuki, voice angry, "he'll erase them all. Everything of us. Gone. Forever. Nothing that we know of can bring them back." The statement hit her like a harsh slap to the face. _Everything of us. Gone. Forever. Nothing that we know of can bring them back._ No. No. No! It just couldn't be happening! It couldn't. She and Kyo were finally together and she loved him so much. Tears began to flow down her face dripping gently onto the bamboo mat she sat on.

And what would she do without Shigure? He might be an extreme pervert, but his company was warm and she couldn't imagine not living in the same house as him.

Momiji? He was so sweet and his own mother's memories of him had been erased, he couldn't lose someone else.

Kisa? She had only spoken again because of Tohru and would probably stop again with her gone.

Haru? He could be black at times but over all he was easy enough to get along with.

Hiro? Hatori? Kagura? Ritsu? Rin? Ayame? Kureno? Kazuma? Ren?

How could she get along without them?

And Yuki, he wasn't supportive of her right now but she knew that he cared about her. And Kyo.

Kyo would be the hardest of all. She loved him, more then anything she had ever known except for her mother. And he was one of her best friends. She had lived in this house with him for over a year. How could she forget that? And he wouldn't be able to handle losing her, she was sure of it. No one else saw him for who he was through the curse, the monster, which came with the being the cat.

"No," her voice was so quiet that no one heard her and Yuki, Kyo and Shigure just looked at her. She noticed this and said it louder, "NO! I won't let them! This isn't right, I don't think Akito understands. This is crazy! How could he? I know he's your God and you have no choice but to obey him but really! Destroying my memories of life for the past year because he doesn't want any of you to be happy? How is that fair? And taking away you guys…you're my friends! I can't possibly just forget all of this! That's impossible. Yuki's always been a great friend and always very nice! Shigure, you are such a great writer and you run this house, keep it going smoothly and keep it repaired even when Kagura comes and breaks the doors! And Kyo!" there was a pause and then she screamed, "I love him! They can't take that away from me! Can't just pull it out of my hands like a slippery glass! No!" Then she collapsed to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Tohru pounded her fists against the floor in rage.

"Tohru," she continued to pummel the wooden slats daring them to so much as crack, "Tohru, you need to listen to me." It was Kyo talking and he sounded serious for once. She looked up, tears still streaming down her face. "I know this is hard, It's going to be hard for all of us. We've gotten used to you as part of our home, part of our family. We're taking it just as hard as you are, if not harder. You won't remember," he lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes, his own glistening with tears that he swore wouldn't fall. Then he helped her to her feet, "but we will." She just gasped. Tohru hadn't thought of that. They would remember every detail of her life. Images of her cooking, heading out to shop, doing the laundry, they would all be tormenting the kind Sohmas and she would never be able to think of them again. This new realization struck her in the chest and she stumbled backwards against the wall.

"I'm so sorry. I was being so selfish. I didn't even think about that," she admitted, wiping away another tear, "But I feel so badly, I can't leave you all. Who will clean the house and do the laundry and cook your meals? I won't be able to take care of you when you're sick or make sure you study for exams. And most of all, I won't be able to learn anything more about you. That has been my goal the entire time that I have lived here and if I lose my memories all of that would be gone." she sniffled.

"And I'm really worried about Kisa. What if she stops talking again? Make sure Hiro is good to her please. I understand now, there's no way around it. It was going to happen eventually and now it has. I've come to terms with it and I want to have as much fun with you three and all of the other Sohmas as I can before my memories are gone forever!" She said this last part with a happy smile, back to good old Tohru. _How can she be so happy? _Kyo wondered. _How can she be so happy when her entire world has just been turned so sad?_

"See?" he said, patting his girlfriend on the shoulder, "Even when things get rough, this one's got a really positive attitude and makes us all feel better." She smiled up at him and he grinned right back. Yuki and Shigure looked at him dubiously but immediately smiled as well when Kyo gave them a glare strong enough to torture Akito. Maybe. So they lived well the rest of that day. They a huge dinner and fabulous dessert.

The next day all of the Sohmas that knew Tohru came over, except for Akito, who 1. Couldn't go outside because of his disease and 2. Didn't care about hanging out with Tohru for her last moments of knowing the Sohma secret. They partied and played, danced and ate delicious food. Tohru even got everyone to sing Momiji's song that night as they sat around a bonfire in front of Shigure's house.

"Hey Tohru! Will you help me teach it?" The blonde bunny had been nearly flying around all day from being with so many people _and_ Tohru. What could be better really? For a freshman in high school that was exploding with energy, there was nothing! Tohru smiled at the younger boy, the expression lit up her face and she radiated happiness.

"Of course Momiji!" she said, still smiling as if it were the most obvious choice in the world.

"Oh no!" Kyo groaned, "Since we're dating I guess I have to ask for permission, can I please skip out on this whole singing thing?" Kyo begged her. She wagged her finger at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, no, no Kyo! You've got to! Please, for me?" She looked at him with those big bluish green eyes of hers and he almost snapped to the point of singing.

"But I don't want to…"

"Aw quit whining Kyo!" said Hiro, "She'll dump you before her memories are gone if you keep acting like a 3 year old." Many of the Sohmas laughed at this. Tohru was still surprised by how different each laugh was. Kisa laughed softly and sweetly, just like you would expect her to. Haru's laugh was harsh and loud, rough and scary even though he wasn't black right then. Ritsu's was squeaky, more of a wheeze then a laugh really. Hatori had even shown up even though most of the Sohmas' friends who lived in the Sohma village were sick. Those who knew those of the Zodiac and their secret feel sick when the Zodiac people are extremely happy unless they are with the ones who are happy, then, like with Tohru, they are extremely happy as well. Hatori didn't laugh, he just smiled. It was the biggest smile that anyone had seen him wear in a long time. And to think, it was all because of this girl, Tohru Honda, who had walked into their lives and was going to be sprinting out of it at a speed not known to many, the speed of memory.

"Kyo," he looked at her, "Please?" Kyo just huffed and turned away again. "Oh come on." Tohru said in a slightly exasperated voice. She sighed, walked over to him, grabbed his face and kissed him. "Please?" she repeated. Kyo crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Fine. But its not cause I want to. This is so stupid." Tohru just smiled at him lovingly and the rest of the Sohmas, Yuki excluded, let out a little 'awwww'. "Shut up!" Kyo shouted, "Just sing the damn song already…Geez."

"Ready Momiji?" the rabbit nodded his head excitedly. "Okay, lets go!"

"_Who's in the forest strolling? _

_The birds and the bees sing Momiji!_

_The frogs in the pond are calling, Momiji yes, its true. _

_The trees raise their leaves together. _

_Who needs the sun when we've got you? _

_Who's in the forest strolling? _

_The birds and the bees sing Momiji. _

_The frogs in the pond are calling, Momiji, yes, its true!"_

Tohru stopped singing and was surprised when everyone began to sing.

"_Who's in the forest strolling? _

_The birds and the bees sing Tohru!_

_The frogs in the pond are calling, Tohru yes, its true. _

_The trees raise their leaves together. _

_Who needs the sun when we've got you? _

_Who's in the forest strolling? _

_The birds and the bees sing Tohru. _

_The frogs in the pond are calling, Tohru, yes, its true!"_

Even Kyo had sung along, he really did more of a hum than singing but to Tohru it was wonderful! "That was so amazing! Thank you so much! You're all such great people I'm so happy I got to know you!" Everyone ate lots of food, candies, cookies, chocolates, there was so much! They celebrated and danced until midnight. As the clock chimed Akito sat in his house, listening. 1 day left. And then, Tohru Honda would never _ever_ remember his name again. No, not if he could help it.

But some things just cannot be helped.

**Alrighty 2,4 words that is a lot of words! Okay this took me like three days to write. Next chapter, Tohru's memory will be erased. See ya!**

**Code Lyoko Aelita**

**I'm gonna change my username…Leave suggestions in a REVIEW! Include Code Lyoko/Code Lyoko Characters and Fruits Basket/Fruits Basket Characters please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Removal**

**All right. Now chapter 1 is called Discovery chapter 2 is called Realizations and Parties and this one is called Removal. Darkness awaits…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Btw I don't know if this is Tohru's real birthday or not but its my best friend's birthday so yeah!**

**This chapter is dedicated to NekoSkittles for reviewing and giving me most of my new username: Aelita-SohmaKyo**

**YAY!**

**No seriously this one's sad.**

**I don't own fruits basket.**

As Tohru walked down the hall, she was frightened and nervous. Shigure and Hatori had gone to meet with Akito earlier and were told what we all had already known. Tohru's memories were to be erased for good. But it wasn't only the removal of her memories that made her sad. This day wasn't just any Thursday. It was her birthday.

Yes. Her 16th birthday, July 23 and her memories were going to be erased. But even though it was one of the worst days in her life, Tohru Honda wouldn't cry. Never ever that day would she cry.

They had reached the end of the hallway and were directly in front of a white door. Hatori's office. She was with Kyo and Momiji. At first, Hatori had said that she was to be completely alone except for him when her memories were to be erased. But Momiji had cried all day today, begging and pleading with Hatori, Kyo, and everyone else to let him go. Finally, after much complaining and contemplation, the blonde little bunny was allowed to go in as long as Kyo went too. Originally, Yuki wanted to come too but as soon as he realized that Kyo would be going, he had opted out. And so came together the group that walked through the doorway into the round room with chairs for Hatori's patients to wait in. The group didn't sit down though. Hatori was waiting for them and he gestured them through his examination room and into a small white room that smelled of fresh paint.

"Hey what happened in here?" said Momiji, gesturing to the walls around him; "These walls were blue when I had my last checkup!" Hatori frowned deeply.

"It would be best," his gaze shifted to Tohru, "for Tohru to be surrounded by something as bland and lifeless as possible when her memories are erased so that her environment doesn't change what…or whom…she remembers." Hatori explained sadly, a depressed look still on his face. In the center of the room sat a large, comfy looking white chair with lots of padding. Kyo glanced at it inquisitively and pointed at it vaguely.

"What's with the fancy chair, huh?"

"Same reason as before, the less detailed and special the items are, the better. Also, Tohru will pass out when her memories disappear and I wouldn't like to pass out in a hard wooden chair. Would you?" He glared accusingly at Kyo who raised his hands in the air as an act of innocence.

"Yeah you're right Hatori," Kyo said then he mumbled under his breath, "Like always." This made Hatori smile but since he knew he wasn't meant to hear it so he just continued to talk.

"I had to get this room done in 3 hours. Have you ever tried to paint a 5x5 room…" he questioned Kyo who just nodded or shook his head, never actually speaking. Momiji flopped into the chair and splayed out his limbs, waving his arms and legs in the air playfully. While all of this went on, Tohru stood stock still just inside of the room. The brunette was committing it all to memory while she still could. 5x5 white room. Squishy and large white padded chair in center. Orange haired boy wearing cargo pants and a light blue button down shirt who has his hands in his pockets. Smaller blonde boy who is alternating between running around the room and laying in the large chair wearing a girl's blue school uniform dress. A black haired man whose hair covered one of his eyes and made him look mysterious. This same man was wearing a doctor's lab coat and had a very serious expression on his face.

"Well Tohru," Hatori spoke, stopping her from committing the room to memory, "Are you ready?" She nodded stiffly, walked over to the white chair and sat. Her movements were so jerky it was almost as if she was a wooden puppet, moving with the help of strings. Momiji failed to notice this and continued to go along his merry way, sitting down on her lap and squeezing her hand. Kyo knelt next to the chair and grasped her other hand, caressing it gently and holding it close to his heart. Hatori pulled up a stiff looking wooden chair into the room from the hall and sat down on her other side.

"It won't hurt you know," Hatori said in a surprisingly gentle voice, "That's what I told myself over and over when I had made the decision to erase Kana's memories. Its true, don't be worried, there's nothing to worry about."

_This is wonderful,_ Tohru thought. His soothing voice erased any nervous feelings that may have jolted through her. _This will make everything right,_ she told herself cheerily, _it will erase me from their lives and they won't have to deal with me anymore. I'm sure that I've only been trouble to them anyways. Besides, my mother always said that everyone needs to feel needed and I know that I'm not needed here. I'm sure that all of the Sohmas will be just fine without me._ Or so she told herself and as she settled into the chair and felt Kyo's warm hands against hers -which were rapidly growing cold- she smiled.

"Are you sure you're ready Tohru?" Hatori asked once more.

"Yes. I am." She leaned her head back against the cushion and closed her eyes peacefully. She felt Hatori's index fingers press against her temples and sighed, still smiling at Kyo's touch. Then it started and she felt a soft _whoos_hing feeling that ran through her head. Images blurred by. And she started to forget. It all began on the day she first met Kyo, and accidentally transformed him. But suddenly she couldn't remember anything about that day and she gasped lightly, more out of wonder then fear. The days started vanishing, one by one, drifting away from her mind.

As Kyo watched this, her soft eyelids fluttering, lips moving in silent words, he worried with all of his heart. Hatori whispered to him.

"Day before the one where she hooked up with you. Going, going…" He looked up at him. "They are almost all gone. After all the days are gone, we still need to erase the people. So as of right now," Hatori continued, "she still remembers you." Momiji's eyes widened and he blinked, his eyes filling to the brim with tears.

"Wha-a-t about m-m…" he had started to sob and was shaking violently.

"Yes Momiji, she still remembers you too." The older man smiled at the blonde boy fondly. He was so innocent and yet he had wanted to be here for this. It was so admirable that Hatori thought that maybe Momiji could be a better person after this.

"Now her people memories are fading, Shigure first." he paused, "He's gone. Now Yuki…and you Kyo are starting to disappear." _Now is the time_, Kyo told himself, _to do it_. He reached into his pocket and drew something out.

"Tohru," her eyes flickered, open then shut again.

"What are you doing Kyo," Hatori hissed at him.

"Tohru wake up, please."

"Kyo!" Hatori barked, "Her very last memories of you are disappearing as we speak. Even if she does wake up she won't remem-" Just then Tohru's eyes snapped open. Kyo gasped.

"Tohru, Tohru," he reached out and pressed something into her hand. Her eyes looked confused and dizzy but registered a familiar face. _That boy,_ she thought, _I know him. But from where?_ She stopped thinking and noticed the item in her hand. It was cold, and she felt little round shapes almost like –she wasn't sure- beads?

"Never forget me," the orange haired boy said, slipping the bracelet over her wrist. It chilled her wrist. Whoever he was, there was something about him. Something distinctly memorable yet she couldn't quite place her finger on it. All of a sudden she felt sleepy. Her eyelids fluttered weakly as she fought to stay awake. But they grew heavy and slipped shut, closing her mind off from the outside world. Usually, she saw black when she closed her eyes a black like when you try to fall asleep but your body just won't allow it. Not now though. Now the backs of her eyelids were closing a rich bright color. Orange. Like the boy's hair she remembered faintly. She was battling unconsciousness quite bravely but was losing miserably. As she fought her own mind, Kyo sat there numbly, staring at the blue and light blue bracelet, its beads sparkling in the fluorescent lights that blared down from the ceiling.

"She knew it was you," Momiji said reassuringly, "I know she does."

Tohru's mind was going dark quickly but she had one last thought, one that clarified her strange memory of the boy that explained her strange remembrance, one that explained everything.

Then her mind went black.

But she wouldn't forget that thought.

The thought was:

_I love him._


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to this story! Poor Tohru just lost her memories and Kyo gave her an exact replica of his bracelet that kept him a sane creature. He then proceeded to cry, that's how sad he was that he lost his dear Tohru. Now continuing.**

_Just a Lost Memory: Chapter 4- Welcome to Sohma Sushi!_

_Two Years Later~ Tohru has just graduated Junior College and is currently working at Sohma Sushi. She believes that she was a housekeeper for the Smith family who are really the Sohmas. As soon as she was out of a job there she saw a 'help wanted' sign that was conveniently placed on her walk into town. She has worked there to this day. Kyo went into a deep depression for 2 years and finally came out and decided to work as Tohru's boss in Sohma Sushi so that he could at least be close to her. Although he wasn't sure he would be able to keep from telling the truth, he chose this over nothing. _

The postman walked up to the apartment and slid envelopes into all 17 of the slots in the lobby. Right before he left the man noticed an orange cat perched on the balcony of an apartment on the 3rd floor. "Hey kitty," he said sweetly, "you should come down from there." As he tried to coax the cat down, he could've sworn the thing rolled its eyes at him. _Guess I'll just move on,_ he told himself;_ I've still got 23 more blocks of mail to deliver._ As he walked away, the cat sat himself on the deck and waited for the door to open. He'd gotten out of work early to wait for her here. Her shift ended in- he peered inside at the wall clock – 10 minutes. Until then, he could wait.

/

"Welcome to Sohma Sushi!" the brunette chirped in her always-cheerful voice, "How can I help you?" A young blonde boy with a girl was her current customer.

"Um," the girl said, scanning the menu sign, "May I have the avocado and tuna plate please?" The girl looked her hopefully and sweetly, "Could you get him a salmon plate please, um, Tohru?" Her eyes widened as she read the nameplate but quickly recovered, "Please?"

"Yes of course!" she nodded vigorously and typed the order into the register, "Anything else?"

"Nope!" the boy replied happily. Tohru noticed that he seemed familiar. Even though she had never seen this boy before, he didn't seem the type to be happy all the time.

"And the name for the order?" She continued, looking up and ready to type.

"Hiro and Kisa please!" The girl replied grabbing the boy- Hiro she assumed –and starting towards the nearest table. _What a cute couple!_

She shrugged her shoulders happily and proceeded to place their order then call out, "Order #26 is ready!" as she slid the tray across the counter to the customer. Eavesdropping was quite rude but with no one in line, Tohru couldn't seem to avoid listening to the Hiro and Kisa's conversation.

"I can't believe its her!" the girl exclaimed, speaking behind her hand to the boy.

"I don't know," Hiro seemed skeptical. _What are they talking about? No, no, no Tohru! _She immediately stopped eavesdropping and turned her attention to the next customer who had just walked in, causing the little bell to tinkle merrily. These were regulars, Suo and Kyoya. (Like my guest stars?)

"The usual?" she said, already beginning to type in the order.

"Of course. Thank you Tohru!" they snatched up a receipt and sat down at the table across the restaurant.

"Hey," a cool voice greeted her from behind, "My shift." She sighed and spun around.

"Hi Haru!" she greeted him happily, taking off her apron and handing it to him, "This job is so great I don't even watch the clock, even after 2 years." She continued to smile while his face was blank. Tohru walked towards the door, waving to him as she walked out. "See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, turning to the register. Kyo's plan was surprisingly subtle for him, no breaking ceilings or even a door. But still, Haru didn't know if it would work.

/

Tohru arrived home soon after leaving work, parking her yellow bug in the parking garage. As she walked through the lobby, Tohru took the time to wave to the bellman, doorman, and manager before stepping into the elevator. Pressing the button for the third floor, she began to hum a little tune, singing along in her head.

_Who's in the forest strolling?_

_The birds and the bees sing_

_The frogs in the pond are calling_

_To you yes its true_

_The trees raise their-_

"**Ding**." as the cart wobbled to a stop, she swung her to-go bag happily walking quickly and purposefully towards her apartment, one of 3 on the third floor. Tohru finally arrived and slipped her key into the lock of room 3b. Stepping through her small sitting/dining room and into the kitchen Tohru heard a soft 'meow' from outside of the sliding door that led to her balcony. Glancing up from examining the paper, she saw a fluffy orange cat sitting outside the balcony doors.

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed softly, marveling at how a cat could be so orange. "You're such a cute little kitty!" Hearing this the cat almost growled but them reminded himself whom he was dealing with and let out a small whimper instead. "You must be hungry! Are you a stray?" she began to busy herself by grabbing a bowl from her cabinet and milk from the fridge. Setting the now filled dish just inside the door she undid the latch and let the cat in. It was October and cold for that time of year. As the orange fuzz ball stepped inside, Tohru almost thought that he looked nervous, like a high scholar just before a big exam.

"Its alright," she said, not knowing the cat's reason for concern, "Do you have an owner, hmm?" she bent down and scratched the kitty's ears then felt around for a collar. Finding none she exclaimed, "That settles it! I'll keep you! I can give you food if you like and a little bed. There is this spare pillow lying around that I have almost no use for…" As Tohru babbled on about all of the things she could do for him, he instantly tuned out and sat there, contemplating whether or not to drink the milk. Noticing that he hadn't touched it Tohru immediately found a solution.

"Do you not like milk little kitty?" the cat raised an eyebrow as if to say, what do you think? Tohru stood up and headed back to the fridge, "It's okay. I'll give you something else. Hmm…" she rifled through the shelves and drawers. He wasn't used to having someone take care of him like this. For the past two years it had always been that you had to do everything for yourself to survive. But what if all that changed?

"How about leeks?" She held up the drooping green vegetables, smiling wide. The orange cat stuck out his tongue and Tohru laughed. _What a silly cat,_ she thought, placing her hands on her hips, _I don't know many people who don't like leeks. But there is one person…Who is it? _But no matter how hard she thought, no name came so she put the idea aside and reached back into her fridge. Pulling out an old bowl of soba noodles and setting them down Tohru stood back and looked at the cat.

"Well? You're a strange cat so I thought I'd give you something that most cats don't like," she explained. Seeing no reason to hesitate, Ky-the cat dove nose first into the noodles, slurping happily. The brunette laughed again. He liked this, the cat. If only he could _really_ be her pet. He would give anything for them to be together forever. But no matter how hard he wished, that could never happen. Staying here with her wouldn't be bad at all really. There was just one teensy weensy problem. What would happen when he transformed? No way could this actually work. So once he had eaten his fill and Tohru was sound asleep, the orange cat slunk to the open window and stepped onto the sill, a brief silhouette against the curtains. He was about to leap to the ground when heard a rustle of sheets. Despite instinct, he turned and looked. The cat could see into Tohru's bedroom, could see her peacefully sleeping face as she rolled over, eyes squeezed shut. She murmured a single word which sent tingles down his spine and caused him to leap frantically off of the edge.

"Kyo…" she mumbled softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Firstly! When I started this story I hadn't finished the anime or the manga. Now that I have, I realize how stupid it was to have Kyo give away his beads. But, just for the sake of the story, lets say that he's fine without them.** **This chapter I need to clear something up. You'll understand as you read but Kyo wasn't her boss when the story started. However….sorry no spoilers! Let's get to the story:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

The dream always ended the same way. As soon as she fell asleep her sight was filled with orange and whispers of unclear words. It felt like minutes but every night she got those 9 hours of sleep she was convinced she needed. She would always wake up sweating to that name. What was it? She could never remember… It was the same that morning as she pulled on the uniform and headed to work at Sohma Sushi. Only, today, something would change.

Stepping into the small restaurant with a smile as usual, she was greeted by Haru who worked the 6am to 9:30 shift as well as the 5-9 directly after hers.

"Hey Haru…" she trailed off and frowned noticing the disbelieving look on his face, "Is something wrong?" She tilted her head sideways causing a brown lock of hair to fall across her face, which she hastily pushed away.

"Nothing's wrong Tohru," he sighed impatiently not wanting to tell her for fear he would spill everything. "Just some employment changes that's all." She breathed in sharply.

"They didn't," her voice dropped to a whisper, "_fire_ you did they?" He laughed, leaning against the door to open it on his way out.

"I'm fine Tohru…"

"But-" her bicolor haired friend was already gone. Sighing, she continued to the back of the counter and snatching up the apron, attempting to tie it around her waist which, as all girls know, is nearly impossible to do without help. So, instead of fiddling with it for more time then necessary she called out, "Yuki! Could you help me with this?" Her closest work friend and boss, Yuki was always there for her and always seemed incredibly happy to do so, she wasn't sure why.

Today, a less then cheerful voice greeted her. "Yuki isn't here…" She draped the apron over one arm and peered around the doorway into the back room a bit surprised at what she saw. Yuki wasn't a neat freak, but not messy either. Now his desk was covered wrappers from seaweed snacks and candy bars, the trashcan was filled as well.

"Who are you?" she asked then blushed, "I'm sorry! That was so rude of me…" she began to wave her hands and fuss and he almost smiled.

"Don't be stupid. I don't blame you, a strange guy in your boss' office does look suspicious, doesn't it?" Tohru just nodded looking him over. He was just a bit taller then she was and had a shock of tangerine colored hair. Wearing some baggy khakis and a black tee shirt his gaze shifted from the calendar on the desk to her and that's when she noticed. His _eyes_…they were red. Like a pair of rubies they glinted in the harsh florescent lighting.

"What are you looking at?" Tohru began to stammer and apologize all over again, "Just shut up will you?" She was immediately quiet and the orange haired boy sighed, "Sorry. I'm your new boss," Tohru quirked an eyebrow, not understanding. He just rolled his eyes, "Yuki went to college okay? I'm a," he paused, not sure how to phrase this part, "a close acquaintance of his and I'm taking over his job," he held out his hand to her, "I'm Kyo."

Tohru reached out and shook his hand hesitantly. Kyo's name seemed familiar but…she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "I'm Tohru! Nice to meet you!" Now that she knew who he was, her friendly self could show through. However, Kyo stiffened but didn't let go of her hand after hearing that name but quickly recovered.

"You're wearing a nametag idiot," she looked down at her chest and blushed again.

"Sorry Kyo…" she trailed off and looked up quickly as the bell up at the front desk. "I better get that," Tohru dropped Kyo's hand and held the apron up to her waist and flung the little straps behind her, turning around and looking over her shoulder expectantly. "Could you tie this?"

The cat blushed furiously and grabbed the straps hastily, tying them in a sloppy knot. "There," the half of them that considered her to still be his girlfriend wanted to lightly slap her butt to scoot her out of the room but he held back, watching her walk away dismally. _Tohru,_ he thought pathetically, _I don't know how I'm going to handle this. But I will, I swear. For you Tohru. Because I love you._

**This is a very short chapter I'm sorry. But, I'm not ready to drop the whole bomb of this story at once so the chapters will be a bit shorter then all those other long ones I've published. Sorry but, oh well. I'll be publishing again soon hopefully. **

**AelitaShadowHunterSoulEater**


End file.
